A Twist in Fate
by SecretRabbi
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf OoT storyline , Link is returned to his original time, only to discover that reality as he know it has turned upside down! Not to mention that Ganondorf wasn't the last of his problems....mix of adventure, romance, and myster
1. Chapter 1: Its over

Hello Everyone! This is our first story.. a friend and I decided to take a basic story idea and make our own versions of it.

So, on this account, there are two stories, each one version of the same idea, that have the same chapter 1 (that we both worked on). The rest of each story is written individually, by each of us.. so it'll be interesting to see where it goes from here!

Simply, this is one of those "main characters switch places"-kind of fic.. This is based entirely off of Ocarina of Time, right after Ganondorf has been defeated. Link returns to his original time to find that things aren't quite right :)...

So please read both versions, review, and rejoice(?)!! Thanks!

(Oh, and of course, we don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. We probably wouldn't bother to claim ownership of any original characters we make up either... )

* * *

It was over. It was finally over.

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said.

Link could not recall, at that moment, where they were or how they got there, after the blinding light that was Ganon's ruin. Ganondorf's words were still echoing in his head. _Curse you… Link!!_

The icy feeling of those dreadful words were shaken away by the image of Zelda, standing before him and smiling. A calm aura radiated from her, the kind of calm one gladly drifts into after a terrible storm has passed. Relief.

"Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm!" she exclaimed quietly, beaming. "Thus, peace will once again reign in this world…" Zelda's voice trailed off.

"For a time."

Link smiled a little in mutual happiness that it was truly over. However, sadness and grief seemed to silently pervade the space between them, about what had happened, about what was going to happen. About what will never happen. Link couldn't help but stare, long and unwavering, at Zelda as the smile slowly faded from her lips and she turned away. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart, as if it ached.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. I was so young, I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." She exhaled slowly, as if harboring a great deal of pain. Link continued to do absolutely nothing but stare. His hands twitched, his lips parted, as if he wanted to say something or do something. Do anything, then just inspect this girl as if she were behind an impermeable window of glass. To watch Zelda…

Zelda. His time with her seemed to flash before his eyes, so long and so short at the same time. He remembered watching her from behind so many mental barriers as he was now. He remembering staring at a Young Princess of Hyrule, headstrong and resolute; and also, at a lean, shrouded man with that keen red-eyed gaze, who had been his shepherd and, at temporary moments, companion, on the confounding quest he was suddenly thrust into. And now, he gazed at the Seventh Sage, at this woman who seemed to possess a natural majesty and grace about her. Leagues above someone like himself, who could not even utter a single word throughout the lengthy goodbye that was taking place. Painfully, he acknowledged it. This will be the last time he will see her.

With great poise, the Sage controlled her feelings and regained composure. She spoke again. "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…"

She took another breath. Link recognized this. The goodbye.

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the door of time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed."

This, this is goodbye.

Zelda finally turned to Link once more. She did not immediately return his gaze, but seemed to hesitate for a moment. A chance, a chance for Link to say something. Anything. He opened his mouth, but was cut off a Zelda continued to speak.

"Link, give the ocarina to me," she commanded softly as she held out her gloved hand with resolve. "As a sage, I can return you to your original time with it…"

Link felt his heart sink to his stomach, yet didn't know why. Surely, he should've known that this would happen. What else did he expect? Link buried such thoughts hurriedly in embarrassment.

Crestfallen, he slowly took out the ornate blue Ocarina, the Ocarina of time. In a way, it was also a companion to him, ever since he fished it out from the bottom of a slimy moat. He examined it introspectively, a bit reluctant to let go of something he had mentally designated as his own. As he placed the instrument in the Sage's hand, he continued to hesitate, still holding the top of the ocarina as the bottom lay in Zelda's hand. The Princess softly placed her hand on the back of his, perhaps sensing his frustration that he himself could not properly deal with. For, although they were both 17, Zelda had always been a little more mature than her age, and her mind had matured from headstrong boldness to humble wisdom in the 7 years Link spent asleep. Yes, he had grown radically ever since he awoke from that long slumber, but even that was not enough to make up for the years lost. Where Zelda was a precocious young woman, Link knew that, emotionally, he was still just a child.

"When peace returns to Hyrule, It will be time for us to say goodbye," Zelda continued, gazing sadly at their connected hands. Link knew that she was trying to ease his uncertainty and frustration, and willingly let go of the ocarina at long last. Zelda held it close to her and smiled at the boy before her encouragingly.

"Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home… where you are supposed to be… the way you are supposed to be." Link knew that she was just trying to comfort him. Although he still did not wish to leave, he knew that she was right, and gave in to her soothing words. He took a step back and nodded. The Princess returned his nod and closed her eyes as she held up the Ocarina. The familiar melody of the Royal Family cooed through the air, and Link watched those familiar crystalline walls close around him. As he began to rise through the air and lose consciousness in a flash of white light, he heard remnants of her voice.

"Thank you, Link… Good bye…"

* * *

Regaining his sight, he found himself back in the familiar Chamber of the Master Sword, with the sword firmly in its stone slab and his height reduced to its 10-yr-old state. As the blue light faded, he turned to Navi, his fairy companion. Normally, she was quite a nuisance, constantly nagging about doing this or that, or asking how what he was doing at that moment had any relevance to his Quest. Yes, she was better to have around than nothing. Yet, at many times, he had still felt lonely, and wished he could talk to someone who did not try to veer the conversation in some way toward his grand task. So, as Navi turned toward the high window and disappeared in its rays of light, Link could only describe the feeling as bittersweet.

He sighed, paying a few more moments of time toward the memory of Navi, before turning away and walking out the chamber. As he left, the door shut, sealing away the Master Sword for that time. Link couldn't help but feel a little empty as he watched the great stone door slowly descend. He eyeballed the altar, and curiously noticed that the three elemental stones were gone. The door was closed for good.

As he walked down the checkered hallway of the Temple of Time, he quietly wondered, _what now? _He supposed he would return to the Kokiri Forest, back to his little house in a tree. It would never be the same though, would it? So many saddening questions floated through his mind.

Pushing all his thoughts aside, he suddenly became aware that his clothing felt unfamiliar, unusually light, and that his head felt drafty. Looking down, he was surprised to find himself wearing a black tunic with gold trim, fancy looking boots, and also found that all of his weapons and other possessions were gone. In addition, his long green hat was missing. Running his hand through his hair, he felt a thick metal ring resting on his head. Removing the ring and looking at it, he found that it was a plain heavy golden circlet. What was this doing on his head?

He continued to stare down at the crown in his hands, thoroughly baffled, as he hopped down the steps of the Temple, sunlight cascading upon him. Walking through the temple courtyard, a group of Monks, Rauru among them, were chanting some sort of hymn. He silently walked by, still looking at the golden ring, when suddenly all of them stopped chanting, bowed, and chorused:

"Good Afternoon, Your Highness!"

Then, as if he did not exist, they returned to their hymns. Link stared, eyebrow raised, mouth slightly hanging open. Uh? What was that about? The Monks did not seem to notice the little boy gawking at them after that. Shaking his head, Link decided to drop it. _I just wanna go home…_

Stepping in the town, into the familiar bustling marketplace of Hyrule, Link ran into random townsperson after townsperson, all wishing him a good afternoon. WHAT was going on? He began to run, not understanding, just wanting to leave. As he was about to run through the gates, across the drawbridge onto Hyrule field, a guard stopped him. Link readied himself for interrogation. He thought the guard probably suspected him of stealing or doing some crime. After all, that is what any adult suspects when they see a young boy running out of town.

"Young master, where are you going?" He asked unusually politely. Link stared at him in disbelief. No guard has ever been that polite to him, remembering the numerous times they've thrown him out on his rear end for trying to sneak into Hyrule castle. Inhaling, he decided to take a chance and respond to such kindness.

"Why are you being so polite to me?" Link asked, desperate for answers.

The guard blinked, as if asked to stand on his head. "W-well… why wouldn't I be? You are the Prince of Hyrule, after all!"


	2. Chapter 2: To the Lost Woods

Ch 2

Ch 2

As an initial response, Link was baffled. _What did he just say?_ Slowly weighing those words, he came to the simple and most reasonable conclusion that this guard had once again made a fool of him. Link dismissed it, knowing that mockery was a part of his daily life. Townspeople always looked down upon him, thinking nothing of him but a lowly and homeless child.

"If I may ask, is there something troubling you today, prince? You seem a bit disturbed this afternoon." The guard commented, a look of concern painted on his face.

"Sir, I need to leave." Link said bluntly and curtly, wishing to just hasten off. The further away from Hyrule, the further away he would be from his feelings of doubt and worries.

The guard frowned, and straightened out his posture, only to say,

" But I believe The King has summoned you, Young Prince. It is important you greet him immediately. The matter may be essential. I advise you head towards the castle at this moment." So that was his humorous way of taunting him once again. _No matter,_ Link thought.

He knew this market and town with its back alleys like it were home. Especially when he spent those days at the market for the first time, trying to find his way to the castle to meet the Princess. He simply scurried off, leaving the guard standing there, a bit confused. Returning to town, he pushed past the mobs of customers bargaining for merchandise at the market stalls.

He endured complaints and yells like, " Hey kid! Outta my way!" or what the most common things the pudgy and greedy for clothes women would say, " Would you move? Dear me, the guards should lock away pushy brats likes you."

Link couldn't help but smile just a bit. It felt kind of good to be a kid again. At that moment, he felt no worldly burden on him. No lives to save. He was now just a kid. After accomplishing that difficult task, he slipped into the narrow alley at the left and headed down that particular way. The walls of the alleys he took were worn down and cracked, added with the stench of bums inhabiting the area.

Finally reaching behind the building of the tattered mask shop, Link climbed the damaged, ancient wall that bordered the town of Hyrule. Using his foot on the ledge to the left, he hoisted himself up over the wall. Struggling just a bit, he managed to make it over, but stumbled on the other side, falling face first in the tall grass of the vast Hyrule fields that lay ahead of him. He finally had gotten out of the town.

Lying there for a few moments, he turned over and a question popped in his head that made him stop. Link sighed and sat up, squinting his cobalt eyes to look over the many miles of the fields that rolled out in front of him, with the sun illuminating the sky over the light green grasses. He couldn't help but acknowledge how clear and blue the sky was today. This kid was always that observing. Peering ahead, he finally decided to mentally organize himself, and attend to that important question. Link stressfully pondered where his next destination would be.

Where would he go? Should he return to the Kokiri forest, his home? At first, Link shook his head. He was unwanted there. Following Mido's accusation, every Kokiri except Saria thought Link was the source of the Deku Tree's peril. _I could never return there,_ he sorrowfully admitted to himself.

_But, wait. _A moment of realization occurred to Link. _The Deku Tree's death was Ganondorf's doing. And since Ganondorf was imprisoned after his defeat, his actions and wicked undertakings were erased in the past!_

A minute flame of hope within Link burned brilliantly. He clumsily picked himself up and dashed south. To home. Perhaps, Link hoped, the Deku tree would be alive! Link had recalled the intense melancholy he had endured when the Deku Tree died in front of his very own eyes, despite the great effort Link made to destroy the beasts that lurked within it. He thought he could save the great tree, which took him in as an infant and granted him protection, but he failed to do so.

As an orphan, the great Deku Tree seemed to be the closest thing to a parent figure that Link had. His death was always a burden on Link's conscience, like a problem that never got solved. Link would never disregard it.

His hope and exhilaration sent him sprinting through the fields, the wind pushing back his golden bangs that hung around his face. His fit and lean body persisted through the scorching Hyrule weather. Beads of sweat began to form at the back of his neck, but he kept of running. He silently prayed that matters would be easy to handle at the Kokiri Forest. The sun beamed upon him, doing everything in its power to melt him down. If things turned out exactly the way Link wanted, he would be beyond contentment. He ran like there was no tomorrow.

At last, he arrived at the deep and enigmatic tunnel that led to the lost woods, then the Kokiri forest. Hesitant and stalling, he collapsed, panting, and deciding to catch a breath from running all afternoon long. Lying in the grass, the day had chilled down a level, and the sun dimmed a bit as well. Link closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and considered of what lay behind that tunnel. His adrenaline had disappeared.

Rejection, he hated to admit, would be a hard blow and something he wouldn't want to deal with. But he knew matters don't always turn out the way he wants. Staring at the sky and collecting his thoughts, he ran his hand through his hair. Feeling it, Link took off the gold circle that lay on his head, and observed it intently with full curiosity. What was this thing? _It kind of looks like a crown…_he suggested to himself. Shimmering under the sun, its brightness blinded his eyes.

Eventually, losing his interest, Link flung the item across somewhere in the tall grass. He decided to stall no more, and stood up. He gazed into the tunnel and braced himself. Who knew what was beyond it? As the sun slowly dipped beneath the horizon, Link proceeded in, fully unaware of and a bit anxious of what he was to perceive.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Surpise

Link could only remember the series of tunnels chosen to reach the village so vividly- as if it were yesterday, when he had be

Link could only remember the series of tunnels chosen to reach the village so vividly- as if it were yesterday, when he had been roaming through the Lost Woods. The spine-chilling feeling of this forest engulfed Link once more. He always resented this sensation. It was a mixture of creepy, frosty, and nerve wrecking.

Passing through each tunnel, silence of his surroundings made Link only hear the sound of his tiny footsteps. Something wasn't quite right. The Lost Woods seemed lifeless. Of course, it never expressed the feeling of lively and vigorous, but he took notice of how the vegetation around was scarce, dull, as well as the animals. He took this as a bad omen and apprehension coursed through his veins.

Finally reaching the last tunnel that was the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, Link was reluctant once more. Part of him desired to have never returned to the past. His childhood wasn't completely dandy. In the future, he could be content, and remain with Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda.

Her name flooded through his mind, and soon, even staring into the mysterious tunnel, she was all he could think about. He always seemed to become almost mute in her presence. Perhaps she'd never know that he was silent only control the rapid beating of his heart, or that his shyness overtook his mind. Link looked down in sorrow. As a lowly peasant boy, he'd probably never see her again. The thought of that made his heart plummet beneath the lowest level of low. She'd never know how much he had cared for her. More than anything in the world. He wondered where she could be at this very moment…Perhaps she was in the Hyrule castle garden, where he first met her. Or in the stables riding the castle's horses…

Coming back to reality, he shook off these helpless thoughts and stepped through the tunnel._ I really have to stop stalling._ Slowly, as if he valued each step, he peered into the village before him.

What Link expected to see was not there at all. His eyes widened in astonishment and horror, resulting in hid mouth unconsciously hanging open. Panic flooded within him. The town, the Kokiri Forest, was deserted. Empty. Vacant. His eyes frantically searched every part of the town. His breathing grew heavier, and his heartbeat rose quicker and quicker by each passing second.

Chaotic, Link rummaged around through the town. The town looked burnt down. The buildings took the appearance of being scorched and knocked down. Any source of vibrant plant life was nowhere to be detected. _What the hell? _Questions Link desperately wanted answered swirled in his head. Gray clouds overcastted the sky, accentuating the environment. The area looked broken down to shambles.

Desperate, he bolted to Mido's flat, only to find rubble and a fragile foundation of the house. Every shop, house, and structure was barren and broken down. Link painfully saw the remains of his tree house. Battered and burnt. _Home sweet home…Link_ could only bitterly think to himself.

The water that once flowed through the Kokiri Lake had evaporated, leaving a dirty and empty ditch. This place had been raided, or fully eroded. Link helplessly gaped at what used to be his home. _What??… _He thought, flabbergasted and thoroughly confused. _What could have happened?_ His eyes lingering on the dry soil beneath him, a headache throbbed within his head.

Suddenly recalling the Deku Tree, he dashed through the tunnel that led to it. _Or its remains…_morosely thought Link. _Please,_ he pleaded to himself. He treaded down the path that led to the Great tree's domain. To his misfortune, his initial though had been correct. There it stood before him, The Great Deku Tree. Link could have almost smiled, except for the fact that it was lifeless, its great trunks pale and stiff, and its expression portraying to be grim yet serene. Brittle branches with scars etched upon them portrayed the long and challenging life of this immense tree.

The dark gold haired boy could not seem to comprehend, yet fully accept what had been happening. No sign of the Kokiri, and The Deku Tree was dead. Ganondorf practically didn't exist at the moment, so what was the source of this??

Standing there, he stared intently at the bulky mass, feeling completely disheartened and disoriented at the same time. _I need assurance…I can't bring myself to believe this…_Perhaps; just maybe, Saria still lingered in the Lost Woods. Should he dare to hope?

He sauntered back into the Lost Woods, forcing himself to pass through the ruins of his home. If Link knew any better, it might as well have been a piercing dagger to his heart. Returning from where he entered, he succumbed to one last look of the town_. Despicable. _Sorrow throbbed through this ten-year old. But he would not show it. With a sigh to recollect himself, he disappeared back into the tunnel. Again, he had to persist through an elaborate series of tunnels to get to Saria's usual area. Though he disliked the aura of the Lost Woods, he still persisted in attempts to see Saria. If she was there.

Finally reaching there, he took a good look at the spot. His mouth, tight and grim, had slightly curved upwards. This place hadn't changed. There stood the same old tree stump, the same green grass (wild and unruly), and the same tree that let one branch droop over right over the old tree stump. Sunlight shone through the tree and upon the grass. This area was the only place in the middle of the Lost Woods that did not give Link an eerie sensation. It took him a while to actually realize that there was only one thing that was missing: Saria.

He shook his head in dismay. _I dared to hope._ He had finally realized how much he had missed his child-hood friend. How much she symbolized innocent and childish happiness to him. Her smile, and her strange green hair could have lightened up anyone's mood. Giving up, he propped himself on the grass, contemplating, confused, and unaware of what to do. Even pushing aside the mystery of the deserted Kokiri Forest, he still had nowhere to go. He was most certainly not going to stay in the Lost Woods.

Staring downward into space, his attention was suddenly caught by the dim glow of the Triforce of Courage that rested on his wrist. Its faint radiance glowed in the evening light. Link looked up, and saw that the sky had turned dark, and the natural sound of crickets grew even louder. Fireflies buzzed about, clearly apparent yet dim in the nightlight. Gazing upon the Triforce, Link couldn't see how he had courage. The emotion he felt at this moment was fear and uncertainty.

Not knowing what other secrets these woods might hold, link was in no mood to find out. He left the Lost Woods without a word, as swift and quiet as a snake would. Finally back in the Hyrule fields, he felt quite relieved. He could breathe a little easier. At least the spine-chilling sensation was gone. Link looked ahead of him, a full moon luminous in the night accentuated with the clusters of stars that shone brilliantly than ever. The air was cool and the night was completely still. He was also relieved that monsters no longer disturbed him in the night like they used to when Link ventured out in fields at night.

Trudging through the fields, he felt his vision blur. He hadn't quite realized how exhausted he was until this very moment. He had scampered all day, and the panic with anxiety took a major toll on his mind. Stress exhausted him as a kid.

Meandering along alone, Link became aware of the silence of the night. He could probably hear a pin drop from miles away. He felt the absence of Navi. He would have never thought he'd miss that badgering fairy. He had to admit that his times in the temples in dungeons were a lot easier with Navi in his presence, and he never felt alone. Not that she was much help with advice or anything, but her presence simply made him feel a bit more comfortable, and that simply helped.

He gazed at the moon, which shone upon his brilliant blue eyes. His dark gold and unruly hair hung loosely near his eyes, his bangs partially obstructing when he looked up. A deep, raspy voice interrupted his train of thought.

"There he is!!" A shocking feeling coursed through Link's body to awaken his tired senses, and that sent him running in the opposite direction with all his might. He did not even look back to see who it was. He heard several footsteps chasing after him. His legs became heavier each second, but Link was determined to sprint for forever if he had to- only until he tripped. Tired, but still going, he attempted to pick himself up, but several strong and firm hands grabbed him and pushed him down.

Despite his efforts, Link wasn't able to break free from his restraint as a mere child. Panic was apparent in his wide eyes, but there was nothing he could do. His breaths became longer and heavier, and slowed. Exhaustion resulted in his body giving out. Looking into the night, he saw several masked faces loom in front of him, peering intently at him. His vision slowly faded, and Link lost a grip of his consciousness


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Hey so……its been like what, over a year now?

Well I've decided to pick it back up again, sort of as if it spilled out of me.

So I promise I won't wait until another year until I put up a new chapter!!!!

Read and Review please!!!

Oh yeah, and I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. A spiraling abyss. That was all Link could make out as he looked around himself. Not dwelling too much on it, he seemed out of his senses, his normal composure. Increasing heartbeat. Sweat trickling down his brow. Uncontrollable panting. Why was he feeling like this? He grimaced, confused of the sensations overwhelming him, and made an attempt to look down at his shaking hands. Turning them over, he realized he was staring at his seventeen year old hands.

But they were dark.

Link couldn't understand why his skin was pale and dark as a menacing storm cloud. Cold, gray hands. What could this mean?

Looking back up, darkness consumed his impaired vision. A surge of panic, confusion, and fear rushed at him. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Fear was not something that easily took over Link. A strong and dominant feeling of fear consumed him, and because it was so unfamiliar to him, it racked his mind even more.

He looked up and caught that a figure was emerging from the darkness. An aura of enigma filled the air. Cloaked and hooded, it was impossible to identify the individual.

A deep, spine-chilling laugh resonated from the figure around Link as he cringed in reaction to it.

"Thank you, Link."

Link just wanted to run. Run faster than he ever had before. This voice made him shake even more in anxiety and extreme discomfort to this deep, chilling, and sinister voice. But to his dismay, he could not move. He shook uncontrollably, but his feet remained planted to the floor and himself frozen in place. Trying to regain his senses, he tried to figure out who was speaking to him. He tried to speak, but a lump in his throat compelled him to bite his tongue.

This voice was too …familiar. Link 's eyes widened in terror. _Ganondorf. _

Shrieking, Link shot up, eyes flung wide open and heart in his throat. Sweating, in dismay and breathing heavily, he slowly realized that he had been in a dream. No, a definite nightmare. The ones that you would never forget, imprinted in your mind as to haunt you continuously whenever you thought traces back to it. He looked down at his hands, and they were indeed his childish hands, twiching and clammy. they were his natural and somewhat tanned skin color. He flexed his hands and turned them over, making sure they were absolutely normal. Link started to make an attempt to analyze his most unusual nightmare.

But the only thought that crossed his mind was none other than, _What the hell was that?!?!?!??_

Deciding to come to his senses and look around, Link couldn't help but rub his eyes as if unable to believe where he was. Hopelessness overtook his emotions. _When will the confusion stop?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Super short, I know, but the next chapter will follow immediately. I still can't help but feel unsatisfied with my writing....

Tell me what you think and your suggestions, although I can't promise I will apply them. Thanks!


End file.
